


The Virtue of Restraint

by indoissetep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian needs to learn to take things slow, F/M, Jyn can help, PWP, dom!Jyn, porn with some feelings, really light domming tho, send my love to ao3 tag of the day, sub!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: When Jyn leans down and kisses him – a smile still curving her lips – Cassian lets go of his restraint. He groans against Jyn’s lips and grabs her hips to push them down onto him.But apparently that’s not part of Jyn’s plan for taking it slow, because she breaks the kiss, grabs both of Cassian’s wrists and twists his arms up to pin them over his head.And the whole thing should make him nervous. He’s never liked being restrained, never liked not being in control of the situation. But he feels strangely calm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born from a couple of anon asks on tumblr. Anon suggested that Cassian's biggest turn on is being able to completely trust his partner. My dirty mind branched off in two directions from there: body-worship and sub!Cassian.

They fall into bed together for the third time – in their lives and in the same week – legs already tangled together, and Cassian making short work of most of Jyn’s clothing. He has her pinned under him, hands grasping her hips as he grinds against her. He bites down on the soft skin of her neck, and she gasps and arches up.

“Wait,” Jyn says, pushing him back, “Wait, Cass. Slow down.”

He immediately stops his attack on her neck, and pulls back to look at her.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks, desperately praying that the answer is a negative.

“No,” Jyn shakes her head, a strand of hair clinging to her damp forehead, and kisses the corner of his mouth. “No. I just want to take it slow this time. There’s no rush.”

Cassian understand the concept of taking it slow in a distant, relative way. As something completely removed from his reality.

Sex for him has always been fast and rough. Unpolished and somehow tailored to provide pleasure while avoiding any real intimacy.

But he forces himself to slacken his iron grip on Jyn’s thighs, and, when she pushes against his shoulders again, to be coerced to lie on his back and wait for Jyn’s next move.

Looking immensely pleased, she unbuckles his pants and pulls them off with the air of someone who has all the time in the Galaxy and intends to use it. She leaves his underwear on – hers too – and slowly crawls back up his body, eyes never leaving his.

She straddles his hips, but keeps most of her weight on her hands, so the pressure on Cassian’s erection is minimal.

When she leans down and kisses him – a smile still curving her lips – Cassian lets go of his restraint. He groans against Jyn’s lips and grabs her hips to push them down onto him.

But apparently that’s not part of Jyn’s plan for _taking it slow_ , because she breaks the kiss, grabs both of Cassian’s wrists and twists his arms up to pin them over his head.

He always forgets just how quick and strong she can be when she wants to.

And the whole thing should make him nervous. He’s never liked being restrained, never liked not being in control of the situation.

But he feels strangely calm. And a part of his mind gently chides him and tells him “Of course you do. This is Jyn”.

He doesn’t fight her grip, just lifts his eyebrows and stares up at her, waiting for an explanation.

“I told you,” she says, inches away from him, “There’s no rush. Can you be patient for me?”

She punctuates her question by rolling her hips, giving him just the slightest bit of friction. Very counterintuitive of her.

Cassian shuts his eyes and groans, resolutely does not thrust up, and nods slowly.

“Good,” the word is a puff of warm breath against his jaw, and it warms up his entire body.

Jyn’s grip slackens, and her thumbs rub circles over the thin skin of Cassian’s wrists. He keeps his eyes closed, lips apart and breathing slow, and allows himself to just feel.

Jyn runs her lips over his forehead, his cheekbones, his jaw, the corners of his lips. Always just the ghost of a touch, and her breath tickling his skin. Her hands travel down his arms, soft and light. No hint of the nails she usually likes to dig into his flesh.

And Cassian can’t explain it, has nothing to compare it to, but he feels his own breathing growing shallow and his cock becoming almost painfully hard.

When Jyn bends lower to kiss his neck – still just a whisper of touch – and her ass briefly grazes his erection, he moans, long and unrestrained. He can feel Jyn’s lips curve against his throat, but she gives him no more friction.

She does concede to swipe her tongue over his pulse, and it draws another moan from Cassian.

“I’ll give you more, if you promise to behave.”

She is squeezing his biceps, but Cassian notices that she isn’t holding his arms down anymore.

“Okay,” he says breathily, opening his eyes for just a moment to look at the beautiful woman on top of him, “I’ll be good.”

She grins down at him, lets her hands slide from his arms to the sides of his chest, and goes back to work on his neck.

Cassian’s eyes fall shut again to the feel of Jyn’s teeth grazing ever so slightly against his skin. Then she runs both thumbs over his nipples, sucks on that same bit of skin on his neck, and Cassian has to grip the sheets over his head to stop himself from _misbehaving_.

Jyn makes her way down his chest like that, hands caressing every bit of skin they can find and mouth alternating between sucking small bruises and barely touching. Every one of Cassian’s breaths comes out short and loud, and he can’t even bring himself to feel embarassed.

How can he be coming apart with so little?

When Jyn finds one of his many scars – a pale thin line curling over the bottom of his ribs – Cassian’s entire body shivers. He whimpers, unable to stop himself in time.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Cassian can hardly speak. Every nerve ending on his body is buzzing with electricity. “Yes. Please, Jyn. Don’t stop, please.”

He’s a pathetic mess and he knows it. But Jyn simply runs a finger over the curve of his scar and then lets her tongue follow. Cassian digs his fingers harder into the sheets. His hips buck up of their own accord. Immediately, her hands are on his hips, pushing him down onto the mattress.

She _tscs_ at him.

“Are you going to start misbehaving now?”

“No. No,” he shakes his head, looking down at her. She’s hovering just over his crotch now, tantalizingly close, and her fingers find their way under his boxers.

“Good boy,” she purrs, and pulls his underwear down. Just the feeling of the fabric dragging over his cock is enough to make Cassian moan. “Don’t move or I’ll stop.”

Cassian complies. He’s not even sure what he wants at this point. All he knows is that he needs Jyn to keep going.

And she does. Running her hands up his thighs, tickling the hairs there. Planting wet kisses over his hip bones. A strand of her hair brushes against his cock and Cassian swears he almost comes right then.

She inches closer to his erection, lets her fingers play with his pubic hairs, but never actually touches his throbbing cock.

Cassian is panting loudly, nearly ripping the sheets, but he doesn’t move. And the strain of having to keep himself perfectly still and at Jyn’s mercy makes his blood burn and thrum in his ears.

“Jyn, please,” he practically whines.

And she finally decides to take pity on him. Moving quickly, she gets rid of her panties and comes back to straddle Cassian’s hips.

“Look at me,” she orders. And Cassian does, watching her with rapt interest.

She holds herself just above his erection, so close he can feel the heat radiating from her. She wraps a hand around him, and rubs her wet pussy over his tip.

Cassian moans.

Jyn never  looks away from him as she finally slides down his length – slowly, terribly slowly – until he fits completely inside her. She sighs and stretches her back, breasts moving slightly with every breath. Cassian admires her hard, pink nipples, the way they stand out against the white skin of her breasts, and remembers that he’s barely had a chance to touch Jyn tonight.

“Can I?” he asks, moving his arms, but keeping them above his head.

Jyn, still unmoving, bites her lower lip and nods at him.

Gratefully, Cassian brings his hands to her waist. As Jyn slowly starts to move above him, Cassian allows his hands to explore her, following her rhythm. He keeps his touch light, just like she did, running his fingers up and down her sides, over her breasts – she moans – and down to her thighs.

Watching Jyn ride him slowly and arch her back under his touch makes Cassian’s blood boil all over again. He wants to thrust up into her, dig his nails into the flesh of her thighs.

But he forces himself to be mostly still.

Jyn rolls her hips in a way that makes his eyes roll back into his head, her name spilling out of his mouth like a prayer. And that’s enough incentive for her to pick up her pace, to grind down harder against Cassian.

He’s not even trying to hold back his moans anymore. His hands return to her breasts, and he rubs his thumbs over her nipples as she clings desperately to his arms. She’s panting and moaning as well, head tilted back and lips parted.

But a moment later, she opens her eyes and looks down at Cassian, pupils blown and full of fire. The rhythm of her hips never falters, and it’s driving him mad.

“Cass-“ the word turns into a moan on her lips, and she has to recompose herself, “Cass, I want you to come for me now. Can you do that? Can you be good for me?”

Through the haze of his thoughts and the burning in his body, Cassian thinks he hears himself reply, but he can’t be sure.

Jyn rolls her hips hard, her pussy tightens around him, and he cries out. So close, he’s so close. He digs his fingers into Jyn’s waist, bucks up desperately, disturbing her cadence.

And then she leans down, grabs fistfulls of his hair and whispers hot and wet against his ear “Now, baby. Come for me now”.

One more thrust, and he does, crying out, burying his face against Jyn’s shoulder and his nails into her flesh. She follows him a second later, with his name on her lips. The feel of her pussy throbbing around his cock sends waves of pleasure rolling through him with renewed force.

Jyn continues to grind against him – whimpering with every movement – until she is spent, and they both lie shivering and panting in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to give this a proper ending to pretend it isn't PWP.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @capcassianandor


End file.
